It hurts too much
by CrazyPandaLuv
Summary: THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION OF KIMI NI TODOKE NOR HIGH SCHOOL DEBUT. THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION OF KIMI NI TODOKE NOR HIGH SCHOOL DEBUT. Have you ever felt that you want to be strong for the one you love?
1. Crybaby Boyfriend

Chapter 1

Title : Crybaby Boyfriend

Rated : K-T

Disclaimer : I own this.

Fanfiction : It's OCs. This isn't a fanfiction of anything it's my own made characters and story.

I'm putting this as a fanfiction of High School Debut and... Kimi ni Todoke, **THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION OF KIMI NI TODOKE NOR HIGH SCHOOL DEBUT. **THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION OF KIMI NI TODOKE NOR HIGH SCHOOL DEBUT. **THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION OF KIMI NI TODOKE NOR HIGH SCHOOL DEBUT. **THIS IS NOT A FANFICTION OF KIMI NI TODOKE NOR HIGH SCHOOL DEBUT. ********okay i put that on there 5 times so you have no reason too rant! xD okay enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Sayomi POV<strong>

This is the end. Don't cry. What I can only do for a crybaby like you is only try too stay by you and cry with you. The two of us crying, well ain' that strange. So we stopped crying and instead we laughed.

**Ryuden POV**

The ring we chose together, I slipped it into my pocket.

**Sayomi POV**

It will probably hurt his feelings but I have too say this now.

**Ryuden POV**

At the time we part, I pretend too be strong. But really, I wanted too cry.

**Sayomi POV**

I patted your head and I simply said "Smile, Ryuden." When we parted, He showed me a forced smile. Instead of saying I love you, or I'll miss you like any other girl. I chose too say "Sayonara."

**Ryuden POV**

All I can do for her, the one who's strong in this relationship. All I ever could do is just snuggle next to her and show her a smile.

**Sayomi and Ryuden POV**

We walked side by side, the two of us across the bridge where we made full of memories, is now what is going to be seperating us. So I have to say it now.

**Ryuden POV**

At the time we part, I lowered my eyes. I clearly understood that word, _Sayonara. _But I couldn't stop my tears from falling. The thing that was slipping and falling from my fingertips is your everyday smile and everyday '_I love you_'. Where is all of that now..?

*Flashback*

"(Sayomi) Want me to cast a spell for you, crybaby?" "(Ryuden) What spell?" "(Sayomi)A spell to stop your tears! Here, Make the same face as I do *Smiles*"

*end of flashback*

**Ryuden and Sayomi POV**

When we parted, the two of us became silent. The feeling we conveyed in the end we're, "See you then"

"Ryuden : Arigato."

"Sayomi : Gomen."

**Ryuden POV**

I watched her going slowly. This is the end, I'm not going too cry.

**Original POV**

A drop of tear rolled down Ryuden's cheek as he watched Sayomi leave to America.

* * *

><p>THE END! I hope you liked.<p> 


	2. Gomen Ne

Chapter 3

Title : Gomen Ne/I'm sorry.

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : I own this!

Author : Crazypandaluv

Fanfiction : This is NOT A FANFICTION OF KIMI NI TODOKE NOR HIGH SCHOOL DEBUT. Enjoy(:!

* * *

><p><strong>Natsumi POV<strong>

Gomen Ne, I was so stubborn. Gomen Ne, I was stupid and a crybaby. Gomen Ne, but I still like you more than anyone else.

Our hands usually touched and your shadow was just a bit longer than mine too. I used to walk along beside you when we walk back home. Tomorrow and the day after tomorrow I used to believe that when I stretch out my hand you'd stretch out your bigger hand. But I guess I cant satisfy you with this self but without you I can't live. Why can't you understand that, Kyo? (Kyo, the one Natsumi like, likes Ayake *Read chap. 2 if you haven't.)

*Flashback*

"Gomen Ne but...I like you! I can only love you. So that's why I'll sing aloud! Please understand!" Your words are everything. "*Kyo smiles, scratching his head* Gomen.." His face turned back to a frown. No, You're my everything.

*End of flashback*

(This scene is where they stopped talking too eachother after the confession)

I want to make your smile mine once more.. I said I don't love a person like you and we fought but the truth is... When I'm awake or dreaming you're everywhere! I got a text messafe and before I knew it the water spilled already. But you can't cry over spilled water. (It means before she knew it she was crying.) Whose tears are these? I ran too him at the usual place we always met. When I got there he looked at me smiling and crying at the same time painfully and said "Gomen." Ne(It means hey), why are you apologizing? Why are you crying? Why aren't you saying 'Let's start again'? What do you mean by "I'm a burden"? Is my love not enough? He turned around and slowly walked away. Wait. Please don't abandon me. Please don't leave. I reached out my hand and tried too stop him. It's too late. I fell too the floor on my knee's in shock. I got a message from him again saying 'Truth is. I fell in love with you.'

Yes, I knew from the start that you didn't like me. I always knew that but I still like you. Gomen Ne I'm so stubborn. (Eyes getting teary) Gomen Ne, I'm stupid and a crybaby. (Tears rolling down) Gomen Ne but I... still like you more than anyone else. (Yelling while crying) Hey, forgive me. Please be by my side. You don't have to like me now, But, someday I will make you turn back


	3. Lying Pierrot

Chapter 2

Title : Lying Pierrot/Clown

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : I own this.

Author : Crazypandaluv

Fanfiction : This is NOT A FANFICTION OF KIMI NI TODOKE OR HIGHSCHOOL DEBUT. okay enjoy. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Ren POV<strong>

Daijabu Daijabu (I'm fine, I'm fine). Since I'm the clown. The clown of this small circus, named Pierrot.

*Flashback to where he was young! (about 5 yr. old)*

Perfectly round like the moon is. I'm over the ball keeping the balance. Suddenly, I fell down loudly. But, It's my work to be laughed at. You laughed at me, It was my first time having someone laugh at me.

*End of flashback. (Now he's 17)*

While I was juggling like all pierrot (clowns) do, I felt a rock hit my forehead and I fell too the ground, bleeding. I saw you crying in your seat. Don't make such a sad face. The tears of which neither your dad or mom knows I gently wiped them. "Daijabu, Daijabu! Don't bother for me! Just laugh!" It's me who fell down awkwardly. The one who balances on the ball is the clown. But, you didn't stop crying and said "Your lie is sad." I smiled and said "Don't be sad for just one lie!" As I said those words you were crying again. That same night was my last trick. I went up the 5 meter high ladder. I got on my one-wheel bike and slowly got on the rope. I felt the rope slowly ripping. Soon, I started falling down. My mask cracked.

**Ayake POV**

At the bottom of the mask that you are always wearing, you showed the face that you've covered. Your real face. I ran too him and rested his face on my thighs I started too cry. It hurts too see him injured, made fun of, and abused. It hurted too wear my tears wouldn't stop coming down. "Ren, you idiot... When you're in pain, just say it.. when you're angry just yell, Because you don't need too ever be ashamed! Really, Its ok now. You don't need to be laughed at and you dont have too tell lies. Its ok, Ren. You don't need to bear it anymore, just cry together with me when you're hurt." He smiled at me and said in a painful voice "You found it. I was about to forget my real face. It really seems magical." He cried. It second time I saw him cry. That night was the last performance of 'The lying Pierrot'.


End file.
